Hallelujah
by andersex
Summary: She was the Newport Princess and he was the kid from Chino who punched people.


Hallelujah

Category: The OC  
Characters: Ryan & Marissa.

Summary: Ryan/Marissa one shot set after episode 102.

Set during episode 102

Music: Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah

----

_Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this:   
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

If there's one thing Ryan Atwood hates, it's the dark. He wasn't really sure why he never liked it, but it probably had something to do with his upbringing, with the darkness usually bringing a drunken mother passed out on the couch.

But he dealt with it, because that's what Atwood's do. They 'suck it up' and 'take it like a man' as his dad used to say. But Ryan didn't feel like an Atwood, he felt like an outcast, because he was.

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah..._

His mom had abandoned him, leaving town without any regards toward her son that she had raised for the past 16 years and his dad was in jail, serving hard time for robbery. So here he was, in a run down, incomplete model home, hiding out from the Cohen's, Sandy and Kirsten, the only people in Newport who had been even a little nice to him. Well, other than Seth and Marissa.

Seth was an odd one that was for sure. The kid didn't appear to have any friends, and seemed to stay home a lot, playing video games and reading comic books.

Then there was Marissa…she was different than any other girl he had ever met. She had looks and a personality, two qualities of which Ryan had never seen in one girl. Every time he looked into her eyes he just wanted to…but he wouldn't, because it wouldn't be right.

She was the Newport princess and he was just that kid from Chino who punched people.

---

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

"This song reminds me of you" she said as she looked over at him, where he stood, with his back facing away from her, in front of the CD player.

He turned around and smiled at her, beckoning for her to come into the room, which she did.

"I thought you were with Luke" he said, as he tried to hide the fact that he was glad she had came.

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

"I was…" she stopped, looking as if she wasn't sure whether she should say it or not. "I don't know why I'm here" she said with a grin as she looked over at him nervously.

"I just wanted to see you…since you're leaving tomorrow…" she said quickly, avoiding eye contact with him.

She looked back up. "And what if I never…what if we never…" she couldn't form a sentence with his eyes looking at her like that. She cleared her throat.

"Maybe I could spend the night" she looked back up at him and captured his gaze.

---

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"You can't stay" he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "…if we spend the night…" he trailed off, finally looking back up at her "I wouldn't be able to leave."

She was getting closer, he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she got closer and closer.  
__

"Then don't" she said quietly as she got closer and closer.

_-----_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

He started to back away.

"Yeah you have to go back to school in the fall" he said sadly, "and I just what? Hang around here? Hiding like some ghost?" he was starting to get mad, and he wasn't even sure why. "Till the cops find me and I have to disappear again?"

----

_Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

She blinked back tears that she didn't know had formed in her eyes as he stepped closer towards her. She wondered if this was it, if he would finally allow her into his heart and into his life.

"We're from different worlds" he said quietly, and she struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"That's not true!" she said a little louder than he had, as she stepped closer.

_Hallelujah  
_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

"I'm not like you" he said, she felt the tears trickle down her cheeks silently.

"Go" he said sharply, as he motioned towards the door. She didn't move.

"Go" he said quieter this time, and she obeyed, taking off out the door and into the brisk summer air.

----

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

She ran outside, sobbing harder than she had ever sobbed in a really long time. She felt as if she wouldn't be able to stop ever. She jumped into her jeep and sped off into the night, oblivious to what was happening around her as she cried into the steering wheel.

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

As he ran outside after her and watched her jump into the car, he knew he was too late. He felt tears springing to his eyes and be fought against them. He sighed and turned around, heading back into the model home, as the tears silently slipped down his rugged face.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah___

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

_Hallelujah…_


End file.
